Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments
by TrueWinolo
Summary: Drabbles of moments that will touch your heart, whether they make you laugh out loud, sniffle into a kleenex, or simply give you the urge to go and tell someone that you care. Drabbles of: InoShika, SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen
1. Pass The Popcorn

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments

Theme #1: Caramel Popcorn

Title: Pass The Popcorn

"Ino" No response.

"Psst, Ino" A little louder.

Finally, an annoyed "What?" was heard.

"Pass the popcorn." Was asked.

"No way, Shikamaru, you'll end up eating it all by yourself."

"But Ino, I love caramel popcorn. Can I please have some?"

"No."

"Please? With a cherry on top?"

"No, you aren't getting any popcorn, and that's final."

Silence. And then,

"Want to bet on that?"

Shikamaru leaned toward Ino. But instead of reaching for the popcorn, he went for her lips instead.

Reaching next to Ino, Shikamaru opened his eyes as he kissed her to grab a handful of the sweet snack.

As the couple broke apart, Shikamaru began to eat the handful of caramel popcorn he had gotten.

"Told you so."


	2. Much, Much Better

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments

Theme #2: Ramen

Title: Much, Much Better.

Stupid ramen.

Stupid Naruto.

Stupid world.

Hinata Hyuuga was not in a very good mood.

She had just found out that her long-time crush was going to be asking out a girl this afternoon. A girl who was apparently very important to him. And if that wasn't bad enough, he was going to ask this girl out to a very important place.

He was going to ask this lucky girl out to ramen.

At Ichiraku's.

Today.

Soon, in fact, if Sakura's claim was valid.

Could this day get any worse?

But anyone who has ever said those infamous words knew what would happen to poor Hinata Hyuuga.

Her day got worse.

Much, much worse.

Because Naruto Uzumaki was walking straight toward her.

And then he looked at her, and her heart skipped a beat.

Stupid heart.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but I have to go."

"This will only take a few minutes."

"Okay, yeah, what is it, Naruto?"

'He probably wants to ask me for some advice on how to ask out his mystery girl.'

'Wait-what?'

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted as she heard Naruto repeat his question.

"Would you like to go out with me for some ramen sometime?"

And suddenly, Hinata Hyuuga's day got better.

Much, much better.


	3. The Experiment

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments

Theme #3: Kissing Booth

Title: The Experiment

She didn't.

She wouldn't.

She couldn't have.

But although his conscience was saying she hadn't, Sasuke Uchiha's eyes were saying otherwise.

Sakura Haruno, the object of his affections, had signed up to participate in the village's annual fair. And she had signed up in one booth in particular.

The carnival's Kissing Booth.

The same kissing booth that was currently surrounded by a group of hormonal teenage boys, all of whom obviously had no sense of self-preservation.

But the young men who lacked proper survival instincts were not the issue here.

Sakura was.

How could she do this to him? How could she stand there, kissing other men, while he was watching?

Well, obviously she didn't know he was here, since he had yet to make his presence know-

Damn, she had seen him.

And now she was waving him over.

As if the fact that he had seen her kissing other men did not bother her.

Did she really expect him to run over to her like some lost puppy? He was Sasuke Uchiha, a prodigy. He had pride, he had class, and he…he…

He was walking toward her.

"Sasuke, when did you arrive?" Damn woman had a smile on her face, as if this were any other day.

"A few minutes ago to see you kissing nearly every single teenage boy in this village." How could she act so, so _composed._

"Oh, that." She said with a laugh.

Yes, that!

"Well, I was conducting an experiment."

Let's see you get out of this one, missy!

…

An experiment?

"An experiment?"

"Yes, I wanted to see which boy in the village was the best kisser."

"And?"

"You're the best kisser, Sasuke. Why, what did you think I was doing?"

"Of course I am, Sakura. I'm an Uchiha, aren't I? I knew exactly what you were doing, and I had faith in you the entire time."


	4. The Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments

Theme #4: Names

Title: The Promise

Neji Hyuuga, on the most important day of his life to date, was remembering what he classified as the second most important day of his life. The first time he met Tenten.

**15 years ago…**

_Neji Hyuuga, a mere 7 year old boy, was currently walking through the park, when he heard a sound. A noise that sounded suspiciously like…_

_A sniffle._

_And sitting behind a large oak tree was a little girl._

_Her face was covered with her hands, and her shoulders would occasionally shake, and for the first time in his short life, Neji felt a need to protect this unknown little girl from whatever had made her cry._

_And then, she looked up and saw him._

"_Are you here to make fun of me, too? Cause if you are, I'll …I'll …I'll punch you!"_

_Neji just looked at her and silently shook his head._

"_Oh, well then, what are you here for?" was asked curiously._

"_What's your name?" was all Neji asked, but instead of an answer, the little girl's eyes began to moisten once again._

"_Tenten" the little girl answered._

"_Tenten what?" Neji asked._

"_I don't know!" she said with a sob, "That's why everyone was making fun of me, because I don't have a second name and parents! And they s-ai-id t-hh-at my p-p-pare-ents prob-b-ba-bl-y dii-dn't want me!" At that, she began to cry once more._

_Neji looked around uncertainly, and then knelt down beside her, but Tenten did not notice, so he poked her on the shoulder._

"_Ye-e-ah?" She said brokenly._

"_I can't do anything about your parents, but if you want, when we get bigger, I can give you my name." he offered._

"_You can? But how?" she asked, bewildered._

"_I don't know how, but adults do it all the time." He answered to the best of his knowledge._

"_Do you promise?" Tenten questioned uncertainly._

"_I promise, and when a Hyuuga makes a promise, he keeps it." He told her._

"_Okay, then"_

_Tenten smiled at him, and jumped up excitedly._

"_Do you want to go watch the ninjas practice?"_

"_Sure"_

**Present**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister announced happily as the groom whispered in his newly pronounced wife's ear.

"I told you I would give you my name."

"Well, aren't I lucky that a Hyuuga always keep's his promises."

And with that, Neji and Tenten Hyuuga kissed for the first time as husband and wife.


	5. Vanilla Flavored Cotton Candy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

_Hey everyone! I just read the reviews, and you all just made my day, so I decided to update a little earlier than I had planned. Hope you enjoy this next drabble!_

Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments

Theme #5: Cloud Gazing

Title: Vanilla-Flavoured Cotton Candy

Shikamaru Nara's favorite hobby of all time was cloud gazing. If asked why, he would not explain his actions, his only reason being when he watched the clouds, he was at peace. Now, one would think that these are not normal thoughts for an eight-year old, but he was no ordinary eight-year old. He was, in fact, what some might call, a genius.

As he sat there watching the clouds, Ino Yamanaka, his father's best friend's daughter, came upon him.

"Watcha' doing?" She asked.

"Cloud gazing." Was how he responded.

"But why?" She asked, unable to understand why one would do such a thing.

"I don't know. I guess, it's…something to do?" He answered uncertainly.

The young girl did not respond, she simply laid down next to him, imitating his relax posture with her hands behind her head, and stared up at the cloud.

"Ino?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, Shikamaru?" She responded, wondering what the young boy wanted to ask.

"If I tell you something now, will you promise not to tell anyone, ever?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"…"

"Its okay, Shikamaru. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Um, well, you see, I kind of, well…" He trailed off uncertainly, "When I cloud-gaze, I actually do see something, and it's a little embarrassing, but I…I see…"

"You see what?"

"My favorite kind of candy, Vanilla-Flavored Cotton Candy, which they stopped producing 3 years ago. I've looked everywhere, but I can never find a shop that still carries it."

Ino said nothing, pondering over her thoughts quietly, then turned to her best friend. "If you really want some that bad, I could try to find you some."

"But why would you do that for me?" He asked.

"Because you're my best friend, silly. I would do anything for you!" And with that parting remark, she raced off home.

2 Weeks Later

The Nara's door bell rang, and as Shikamaru opened the door, he saw blonde hair sticking out from behind a bush. But when he looked down, a smile began to play at the corner of his lips.

Sitting on the welcome mat, was an enormous bag of Vanilla-Flavored Cotton Candy.


	6. Once Upon A Time

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments

Theme #6: Memories

Title: Once Upon A Time

_Once upon a time…I was happy. I was care-free, joyful, and grateful to be alive._

The old, wooden door creaked loudly as she pushed it open. Stepping inside, she stared at the room that had once been so very familiar to her. The years of unuse had allowed layers of dust to collect on the surface of the furniture that sparsely decorated the room.

Slowly walking down the hall, she was bombarded by memories, hundreds of memories that had made her life worth living. Her husband, her friends…they were all dead.

The sound of a raven's screech startled the old woman, and she spun around quickly, only to knock into a coffee table. The sound of a picture frame hitting the ground echoed throughout the empty, dead house.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she knelt to retrieve the photo. The glass had cracked, and the photo was old and faded, yet she remembered the day the picture had been taken like it was yesterday.

The Rookie Nine, along with Team Gai, had gone to the fields for a picnic, and the Fifth Hokage had snuck up on the group, and taken the photo.

They were all so happy, so young and care-free. She smiled sadly as her fingers began to softly trace her friends. Ino and her future husband Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke, her cousin and Tenten…thinking about them brought tears to her eyes. Because thinking about all of her deceased friends inevitably made her think about her husband. The Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure.

Holding the picture tightly to her chest, she wept harshly, sobs jerking her shoulders. She then slowly fell to the ground, unable to support herself any longer with the pain racking her frail body.

She felt another presence nearby, and she rose shakily. Turning around to face the young man, she asked.

"Yes?"

"My lady, we are about to begin. And I…" The young man trailed off.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to offer my deepest condolences. Your husband was one of the greatest men I ever knew, and know this, he was a great Hokage. He helped many, gave hope to many more. He will be sorely missed by all."

The old woman smiled sadly.

"He was always ready to lend a helping hand to anyone, no matter who needed the help." She looked down at the picture frame still in her hand. "I'm the only one left, you know. But everyone else left me, my friends, my cousin, even my beloved…they are all gone." She sighed, put the photograph on a nearby coffee table, and turned to the man.

"Let us go."

"Are you ready, my lady?"

"No, but if I don't do this now, I never will. And my Naruto-kun would not want me to be so unhappy. "

_But once upon a time…was so very long ago._


	7. Fell in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

A/N: Hey guys! I was reading an awesome fic called "The Babes of Neji and Tenten" by The Reading Maid (Check it out, it's great!) and I just wanted to give her a shout out, because she has reviewed every chapter! So, thanks Reading Maid! The world needs more reviewers like you!

Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments

Theme # 8: Love

Title: Fell in Love

At the age of five, Ino Yamanaka fell in love with dolls.

At the age of eight, Ino Yamanaka fell in love with flowers.

At the age of ten, Ino Yamanaka fell in love with beauty products.

At the age of twelve, Ino Yamanaka fell in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

At the age of fifteen, Ino Yamanaka fell in love with Shikamaru Nara.

And, at the age of twenty-one, on the very day he was born, Ino Yamanaka fell in love with her son, Asuma Nara.


	8. Different Perspectives

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments

Theme #: Happy Endings

Title: Different Perspectives

Why didn't I get my perfect happy ending?

Because instead of having a handsome Prince Charming, I had an avenger, whose thoughts were consumed with revenge and murder before we fell in love.

And instead of having a fairy godmother, I had a perverted teacher who spent more time reading his perverted novels than training us.

And instead of being a damsel in distress desperately in need of saving, I was a no-nonsense medic nin who preferred to save herself.

So why didn't I get my perfect happy ending?

Who says I didn't?

You just have to look at it from a different perspective, that's all.


	9. Christmas Cheer

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments

Theme #: Holiday Activities

Title: Christmas Cheer

As Tenten tried to place the star at the top of the tree, she felt the kick-step under her begin to wobble dangerously.

"Whoa, whoa…ah!"

But just as Tenten was about to hit the ground, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Looking up into the face of Neji Hyuuga, she smiled, and as he put her down, she kissed him quickly on his lips, turning to admire her work.

She then felt him wrap his arms around her waist, and she leaned into his embrace as she felt him rest his head on top of hers.

_**Merry**_

Hinata could feel herself blushing furiously as Naruto bear hugged her and began thanking her profusely for her present; a year's supply of free ramen. When she mentioned that it was no problem, he said that he on hoped that she liked her present half as much as he loved hers. When she responded that she would love it, no matter what she said, he smiled and handed her a small box.

Her throat closed up, and she could feel her heart begin to pound. The ring sparkled in the light, and as Naruto asked her the infamous questions that went along with the ring, she could feel the tears coursing down her cheeks.

When she realized that he was waiting for her answer, she smiled at him, her heart in her eyes, and gave him the answer he was waiting for.

_**Christmas**_

Sakura sang along to the song "Deck the Halls", which was currently blasting out of her stereo system, as she decorated her sugar cookies. When she heard the door bell, she put down her colored icing and ran to open the door.

Sasuke was standing in the door way, waiting to be allowed in. Seeing her friend, she motioned for him to enter, and went back to the kitchen table, where her half-decorated Frosty cookie currently resided.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"You've got icing right over….here" He said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

As he slowly leaned back up, Sakura spoke.

"Sasuke?"

"Yea?"

"You missed."

"What?"

"You missed, silly."

Standing up from her chair, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tenderly kissed him.

_**To All**_

Shikamaru rushed to the Yamanaka flower shop, wondering what kind of emergency could have Ino in such a panic. He remembered when he had received the letter; he had dropped everything and had raced to the shop. I mean, it wasn't every day that his best girlfriend (whom he frequently wished were something more) wrote a letter to him saying that he had to come to the shop as soon as possible, and that what she had to tell them could change both of their lives forever.

As he pushed open the door, panting slightly, he saw Ino sitting at the counter. She looked up when she heard the bells chime, and it looked as though her eyes had lit up when she had seen him (Although that was most likely wishful thinking on his part).

"Shikamaru! I'm so glad you're here! I have something very important to tell you!"

"Yes? What is it, Ino?"

"Earlier today I realized that I have never told you what my favorite flower is."

"…that was the big 'emergency'? You needed to tell me your favorite kind of flower? Damnit, Ino! I thought this was a real emergency?!"

"It is! Don't you want to know what it is?"

Shikamaru let out a deep sigh as he responded "Alright, fine. What is your favorite type of flower?"

"Why, mistletoe, of course!" Ino waited for a few moments before whispering. "Now ask me why!"

"Why is mistletoe your favorite flower, Ino? Why not roses, or tulips, or something like that?"

Ino smiled shyly as she pulled out a branch of mistletoe from behind her back and answered.

"Because with mistletoe, I can do something that I can't do with any other type of flower."

She held the flower above them both as she leaned in and whispered "Because, with mistletoe, I can do this."

And then, she kissed him.

_**And To All, A Good Night!**_


	10. You Don't Love Me

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments

Theme #: Irrational Love

Title: You Don't Love Me

"It's because of him, isn't it?" was all he said as his cold eyes bore into her.

She said nothing, staring blankly at the ground.

"God damn it, answer me! It's the least you could do!"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

She questioned, unable to suppress the rage that welled up inside of her. How dare he sit there and talk about something that he knew nothing about?! Pretending that he knew exactly what she was going through, pretending that he cared...It was all a lie.

It seemed like lately her life had become full of lies, small ones, big ones, black lies and white ones. Every time she spoke, she was telling another lie, to her family, to her friends, but most of all, to him...

"Tell me that I'm wrong. Tell me that you've gotten over this weird obsession you have with him, and that the reason that you're breaking up with me is because you don't love me anymore, not because you still love him." He pleaded, gazing into her eyes.

"I can't do that. I'm tired of lying to the world, and I've definitely had it with lying to the people that I love. If I feel like yelling, then I want to yell. If I feel like smiling, then I want to smile. But most of all, if I feel like crying, then I want to cry."

She was desperate to make him understand that she wasn't doing this to hurt him. She just wanted to stop feeling like a caged bird. And being with Naruto had only intensified that.

"Damnit Sakura, you've have got to get over him. All he has done is hurt you, and ruin our relationship!"

"Do you think I don't know that?! That my heart doesn't tear itself apart every time he talks about a girl that he likes? Do you think that I like the fact that my heart skips a beat every time I see him? Do you think that I don't lie and tell myself every night as I fall asleep that I will not love him in the morning? Yet morning comes and I awaken, knowing even as tell myself not to that I will love him each day more than the previous? Let me tell you something, Naruto, I know all of this, but I can't help my feelings. They are what they are, and trying to change myself has done nothing but let me lose myself in the process. I don't even know who I am anymore, and I hate it!" She cried, her fist clenched tightly. As she slowly opened her hand, she saw the half moon marks her nails had made, blood beginning to seep out of the small cuts.

"So why do you love him, and not me? Please, explain it to me, because I just don't understand."

Her lips twisted into a soft smile as she slowly lifted her hand to caress his cheek.

"Naruto, you don't love me."

"Ye-"

"No," She cut him off, "You don't. Because if you did, then you wouldn't bother asking me that."

"Naruto," She continued, "I hate it. I hate every single feeling that I have for Sasuke. But at the end of the day, no matter how much I hate him and the many feelings he provoke, I will always love him. When you love someone, there is nothing better than bring able to love that person and having that love returned. But when you can't...when you love someone and know that no matter how hard you try, nothing in the world will ever make that person love you back...there is nothing worse. "

"Than wh-"

Once again cutting him off, she softly asked.

"Naruto, some of the greatest minds of history have never been able to fully understand the irrational, illogical emotion we call love. What makes you think you can?"


	11. Troublesome

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments

Theme #: Death

Title: Troublesome

Ino panted as she finished off the last enemy ninja. Her arms were numb from hours of fighting, and she could barely keep herself from collapsing to the ground. Her chakra was almost completely depleted, and she knew that her teammates must be nearly out of chakra, too.

She could see Sakura from the corner of her eye, furiously healing a bloody Hinata. She could also see Naruto watching worriedly out of the corner of his eyes, trying to see how his wife was fairing. But his focused soon returned to his fight when an enemy ninja almost landed a fatal blow to his neck.

Neji and Tenten had paired up, and were quickly defeating ninja after ninja. They were so synchronized, it was like a dance. Beautiful, graceful, and deadly.

Ino heard someone scream out her name as she turned and saw a ninja she had thought was dead slowly rise up and release the attack.

She could feel her eyes widen in horror as the flames rushed toward her. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the fatal impact. 

Until she heard it. A soft groan of pain that had her eyes opening in fear. Standing in front of her, his body tense with pain, was her fiancée.

"_Shikamaru…"_

She rushed forward to catch him before he hit the ground. He began to convulse as he repeatedly coughed up blood. Ino eyes began to water as she caressed the side of his face. A shaky sob escaped her mouth and she began to yell for Sakura.

"Ino. Ino, look at me."

Ino looked at Shikamaru and, fervently trying to keep herself under control, tried to comfort him.

"Save your strength, Shikamaru. Sakura will heal you."

"Tell my parents I'm sorry…"

"No! No, don't you dare do this to me, Shikamaru Nara. This isn't fair; you can't do this to me. You can't do this!"

Ino watched as he slowly became weaker and weaker, his raspy breath growing harsher with every breath he took. He slowly lifted his hand to her face, and is knuckles softly skimmed her cheek. Ino closed her eyes and leaned into his caress, trying to memorize the feeling.

A smirk appeared as he said his last words,

"_Hn. Troublesome…"_

A/N: So, I'm not dead. I just had a minor writer's block, and I didn't really know what to write. Until I was listening to Sum 41's "With You" and I could suddenly see this scene in my head. I ran to a computer and began to type. Hence, the drabble. Tell me what you think. 


	12. Now!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments

Theme #: Babies

Title: Now!

It was almost time.

She closed her eyes, unable to face the pain of such a thought.

How could she do this without him? Would he return in time?

_Clang_

She spun her head, only to see him. His eyes widened as he took in the scene, and he hesitantly took a step forward. Then another, and another and before she knew it, he was kneeling at the foot of the bed. He gently enfolded her hand in his, warm and strong.

She jerked as a jolt of pain shot through her, a soft cry escaping her lips.

She could feel his eyes burning into her, his questioning gaze almost impossible to ignore.

It was time. She could feel it.

Another shock of pain had her crying out.

They had to leave. _Now._

"Naruto, love. Hospital. _Now!_"


	13. I Just Can't

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments

Theme #: Love

Title: I Just Can't

"Neji, I…I just…I love you."

"I love you too, Tenten."

The couple embraced as Tenten gave a silent thanks to her best friend.

-Flashback-

"_I just can't tell him I love him, Hinata. It's too hard. What if he doesn't feel the same way?"_

"_But what if he does?"_


	14. A Great Shinobi

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments

Theme #: Death

Title: A Great Shinobi

Ino ran through the forest, stopping almost immediately when Shikamaru's still form came into view. Though most would conclude he was cloud-watching, she could see his red-rimmed eyes were shut. Slowly walking toward his direction, she was a few feet away from him when his eyes snapped open, and he turned his head, which had been propped up by his arm, toward her.

Starring at him, she could see his face had an almost weary quality to it, as though he had lost the will to live. She could feel her eyes watering, making no move to wipe the tears that had silently begun their descent down her face.

Shikamaru watched his female teammate with sad, solemn eyes for a moment before open his arms. A sob racked her body before she ran into his arms, unable to stop the torrent of tears. Her body shuddered as she let loose the emotions she could no longer contain. Shikamaru said nothing of the tears that were currently drenching his black shirt, just silently rocked her. He closed his eyes almost painfully as he thought of the cause of his and his teammate's pain.

"_We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a great shinobi, Akimichi Chouji…" _

A/N: Hey guys. Just wanted to recommend you listen to "Come Down To Me" by Saving Jane. It was my muse in writing this drabble. Hope you like the song, and don't forget to review this drabble!


	15. Never

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments

Theme #: Reasons

Title: Never

My parents told me that I should marry Neji. What else could I want in a man? Not only was he a prodigy, he was also handsome, rich, and smart.

My friends told me that I should marry Lee. After all, I would never find a man more dedicated and determined to woo and love me.

My head told me that I should marry Naruto. He was a man I already adored; a man who knew my every fault, just as I knew his. What could possibly stop our relationship from flourishing?

But my heart, you see, told me quite the different story. It told me I should marry for one reason and one reason only. Love. And the only man I ever truly loved has, and always will be, Sasuke Uchiha.

--X--

"_If I had a choice in the decision, Mother, I can assure you that I never would've picked him to be the man I fall in love with. Neji, Lee, Naruto…anyone of them would have been much better suited as husbands. But would I have loved them like I do Sasuke? Never."_


	16. What Is Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments

Theme #: Questions

Title: What Is Love?

_In which 8 very different people are questioned on what think love is._

"Love is being able to see through the superficiality of an imperfect face and see the beautiful soul within"-_Ino_

"Love is being willing to do anything for that one person, no matter how troublesome the task is."-_Shikamaru_

"Love is the willingness to forgive mistakes with the simple understanding that everyone is human."-_Sakura_

"Love is the ability to face all the demons of hell if you know your loved one is waiting on the other side."-_Sasuke_

"Love is the ability to over-come impossible odds to fulfill dreams, simply because that one person believed in you."-_Naruto_

"Love is the ability to gain the courage to show the world exactly who you are, no more, no less."-_Hinata_

"Love is knowing that you would die for that person, and never regret it."-_Tenten_

"Love is the intervention of fate between two souls that allows them to be at their happiest, no matter where they are, as long as they are together."-_Neji_


	17. WHAT?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments

Theme #: Declining a Proposal

Title: WHAT?!?

________________________________________________________________________

"Over the years, I have watched my father push himself to the very limits of his capabilities for this clan. I have seen him struggle between what was right for the clan, and what was morally wrong. And yes, he did make mistakes, not only as a clan leader, but as a father as well. Yet as I stand here now, receiving this title and honor, I think to myself, 'Is this really what I want? Do I really want to sacrifice my dreams of teaching at the academy for this clan?' And the answer to those questions are no. I want to teach the children at the academy, and I want to spend time with my family instead of working in another room. I want to fall asleep with my husband every night, not crawl into bed at midnight trying not to wake him up. I want to wake up to his beautiful smile, not creep out early in the morning.

And so this speech has led me to one final thing to say.

I must respectfully decline the title of the Hyuuga Clan Leader, for I am no longer Hyuuga Hinata. My name, as of two days ago in a small ceremony, has officially become Uzumaki Hinata, wife of the Rokudaime Hokage."

A sea of white eyes stared back in silent shock at the young woman. And then:

"WHAT?!?"


	18. Goodbye, Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments

Theme #: Sorrow

Title: Goodbye, Sakura

________________________________________________________________________

"It's almost time for me to leave."

"I know, I just….I know."

"We both knew I would never be able to stay."

"But does it have to be so soon?"

"I don't want to leave either, but I have to."

A car pulled up into the driveway, waiting for the pink-haired girl.

"I guess this is it, Ino…"

The blonde girl had tears in her eyes as she hugged her best friend tightly.

"You promise we will keep in contact?"

"Definitely. And Ino, I just wanted to tell you that…"

"Yes?"

"You are the kindest, sweetest, most loving person I have ever met, and I will never forget you."

"Sakura, I will never forget you. Remember, you and I are best friends. You can't forget your best friend!"

"Oh, Ino, please don't cry, if you start crying, then I will too!"

"I'm not crying, don't worry about me. But it's time for you to go."

"I love you, Ino."

"I love you too, Sakura. But you have to go now."

The blonde child watched as her best friend descended the steps and entered the car waiting. She watched as the car began to drive off, but then suddenly stopped. The blonde watched, tears pouring down her face as the pink-haired girl got out of the car and began waving.

"Goodbye, Ino! I'll never forget you!"

The blonde could do nothing but wave goodbye as she was hit by wave after wave of emotion as she watched the young girl re-enter the car. But as the car began to drive away, she suddenly screamed,

"I'll miss you!"

She watched her friend make a heart shape with her hands as she returned the gesture. Then, when she could no longer see the car, Ino collapse, sobbing in despair.

A/N: I just had to get that off my chest. This scene is an exact replica off one I just went through half an hour ago when my friend had to return to Korea, down to every word and gesture. (I was Ino, in case anyone was wondering). This is for you, Jin, my best friend.


	19. Black Haired Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments

Theme #: Family/Holidays

Title: Black-Haired Boy

________________________________________________________________________

He still remembered the first time he ever saw her.

*

It was Christmas Day, a year after the death of his family. He had been training, but soon stopped when he realized that there was a little girl staring at him. With big green eyes and pink hair (pink?), he watched as she came out from behind the tree.

"What are you doing?" Big, inquisitive eyes stared back at him.

"Training." He turned away from her and began to train once more.

"But…but it's Christmas!"

He tilted his head and replied,

"So?"

"So, shouldn't you be at home celebrating with your family? You know, unwrapping gift and eating turkey?"

"I don't have a family to eat turkey with, and I don't want to unwrap a dumb toy."

"Well, then, maybe I can be your family"

He spun and before she could blink, he was glaring at her with a shuriken in his hand.

"What do you know about family, little girl? You can't understand what it's like to live everyday as I do, watch the holidays go by and know that I am completely alone in this world."

Glaring, she shoved him to the ground and spoke.

"Is that what you think the holidays are about? Is that what you think family is about? Family isn't about being related by blood, it's about love and caring and knowing that they will always be by your side, no matter what you do!"

Sasuke watched as emotions flew over her face, before she reached for his hand, and helped him get up. Watching warily as she rushed off, he heard her scream

"I'll be back! Stay there!"

Hours passed, but the little pink haired girl with too bright hair and a too big heart did not return. And so Sasuke began to head home, telling himself there was no reason to be disappointed, that he should have known better.

But as he walked up to the house, he found a little brown package sitting on the doorstep. Curious, he opened the package to find a small brown bear with a red ribbon tied around its neck. Attached to the ribbon was a note. Sasuke picked up the note and began to slowly smile.

_Dear Black-Haired Boy,_

_Hope you liked your Christmas present!_

_Love, _

_Your Family_

_*_

Oh yes, he remembered the first time he ever saw her.


	20. Precious Moments

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments

Theme #: Romance

Title: Precious Moments

________________________________________________________________________

"You are annoying. You're whiny, needy, and emotional. You always want to know where I am and who I'm work. You're weak. You are always working. You never take care of yourself. You have a short-temper, and cannot take no for an answer.

If I had any modicum of intelligence, I would have left you long ago. I should have broken up with you and found some demure, mousy woman to have children with.

But the problem is, every time I look into your eyes, I lose any kind of intelligence I may possess. Every time I see you smile, my heart skips a beat. When I hear you laugh, I want to smile. Every time I see you cry, I want to take you into my arms and comfort you. When I hear you scream, I want to protect you even though I know you can protect yourself.

But most of all, when I hold you in my arms, I want the moment to last forever, because in those precious moments, all is right in the world.

And so, my annoying, brave, weak, strong, kind woman, I have one final question for you. Will you marry me?"

_He proposed to me on Christmas Day in the most unromantically, romantic proposal I had ever heard in my life._

_And I said yes._


	21. Believe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments

Theme #: Christmas

Title: Believe

________________________________________________________________________

"C'mon Shikamaru! I want to go make snow angels!"

Ino cried, running ahead. Collapsing to the ground, she spread out her arms and legs and began to wipe them across the snow back and forth.

Shikamaru looked down and the blonde vision in front of him, and smiled softly. Bending down to his knees, he tossed a handful of soft snow at the girl. Her big blue eyes flashing angrily, she sat up, demanding to know why he had thrown snow at her, to which he replied,

"Why bother trying to make an angel in the snow? It will never be as good as the one sitting in front of me."

Ino looked at him, before smiling broadly and throwing herself at him, laughing and giving him butterfly kisses all over his face.

XOXO

"What do mean, you never believed in Santa Claus?"

"My family did not think it very important for the heiress to waste time believing in such stories."

"But…but…that's horrible."

"Maybe, but to my family it was the right thing to do at the time. Santa Claus would have been what was termed a 'distraction' to my upbringing."

"But children need to believe in something! It gives them hope; shows them that the world is filled with wonderful things!"

"Naruto, it's alright, it happened a long time ago…"

"Even if you couldn't believe in Santa Claus as a child, Hinata, you can believe in me now. I'm never going to break a promise I make to you, ever. Alright?"

"Oh, Naruto…"

XOXO

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke."

"What the hell is all this, Sakura?" Sasuke turned to survey the large group of people who were currently standing in front of his house, then turned back to the pink haired woman that had orchestrated all of it.

"You told me that you were going to be by yourself on Christmas. No one should be alone of Christmas, Sasuke. No one."

XOXO

**December 24****th****/ 10:52 pm**

"Merry Christmas, Tenten."

Neji snuck the gift underneath his love's decorated tree, dropping the red package next to a large green present.

Slowly sneaking out, he smiled faintly when he re-called the words he had had engraved on the necklace for her.

_'Forever and Always Yours-N.H._'

**Across town at this very same moment….**

"Merry Christmas, Neji."

Tenten gently placed her neatly wrapped gift under Neji's tree next to a present from Hinata.

Nearly tripping over the coffee table, she grinned as she thought of the present she had just left behind. The words she had had engraved into the dagger were engraved into her heart.

_'Forever and Always Yours.-T.'_

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!


	22. Hello, Boys

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments

Theme # 22: Bad Girl by Pussycat Dolls

Title: Hello, Boys

________________________________________________________________________

"Ino, no!" Tenten cried as she and Hinata were dragged into the mall. Ino and Sakura ignored their friend's pleas, opening the glass door and ushering the girls inside.

"Don't worry," Ino replied confidently "We have got you guys covered."

"Yeah," continued Sakura, "By the time we are done with you both, those boys won't recognize you."

Tenten gave a short prayer as she the glass door clicked shut.

"Now, what do you say we get started?" Ino asked with a smirk.

___________________________________

"Neji! Hey! Wait up!" Neji turned to see Naruto running up behind him. His sparkling blue eyes and golden hair made him unmistakable.

"Have you seen Hinata lately? Because I wanted to talk to her, but…"

"No, Naruto, I have not seen Hinata for several days." Neji replied, wondering if his cousin's absence was related to that of his female partner's. Tenten had not shown up to training, and frankly, her absence had him worried. It was most unusual of her, and he could not understand why she had missed their training.

Wolf whistles and shouts caused them both to turn simultaneously, only to be greeted with a sight they would surely never forget.

High heels and short skirts were accompanied by a confident attitude that neither had ever seen either of the two woman demonstrate, at least not in their presence. Tenten's long, unbound hair danced in the wind as she flipped hair to the side as she smirked and blew kisses toward appreciative men. Hinata's shorter strands hair drifted as she continued down the street, her gaze intent on the blonde man who had froze the moment he laid eyes on her.

Her face deceptively innocent except for the smirk that tugged at her lips, her round eyes looked up into his sky blue ones as she greeted them.

"Hello boys."


	23. And So They Danced

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Enchantment: Life's Magical Moments

Theme #: Dancing

Title: And So They Danced

Sakura curled into her boyfriend, the warmth of his body protecting her from the cool summer night. Sasuke tightened his arms around her as they both stared up at the blanket of stars that stretched on endlessly. The moon's soft gaze gently revealed the park that surrounded the bench in which the young couple was currently sitting on.

Unwilling to break the silence but unable to keep silent any longer, Sakura whispered her boyfriend's name.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

His usual answer made her smile as she continued.

"Will you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

Exhaling softly, Sakura untangled herself from her boyfriend's side and stood in front of him. Extending her arms, she asked,

"Dance with me, Sasuke."

Silence. And then,

"Hn."

Sasuke gracefully stood up, and as he took her hand, he slowly spun her into his arms. Bath in moonlight, their bodies swayed softly to a song only they could hear.

Sakura looked up into her boyfriend's eyes, and as he caught her gaze, she smiled softly and rested her head against his chest, falling just a little bit more in love with the man who held her in his arms.

_And so they danced, even if they were the only ones who could hear the music._


End file.
